Summer Daze JAG
by NettieC
Summary: It's summer time and it's not just the weather that has Harm and Mac hot and bothered. Finally some of the action we didn't see on screen.


Disclaimer: Not mine ... but imagine if they were...

Completely AU

-/./-/./-/./-

It was the end of a long, hot summer in DC but while the calendar was due to flick over Mother Nature wasn't on the same schedule, once again blasting the nation's capital with high temperatures both day and night. There was no end in sight as Harm fiddled with his temperamental air conditioning unit in the apartment and cursed the insufferable heat, the unit's poor timing, the weather in general and the day of the week. It was Friday night and no self respecting hardware store was open.

Grumbling as he threw the screwdriver and spanner back into his toolbox, he belted the unit with the heel of his hand for good measure.

"Glad I'm not the AC," Mac called from behind him making him jump. He spun around in time to see her smirk at his un-Navy like response.

"Hi Mac," he said, looking at her then the door, not really in the mood for company.

"The door was open," she said. She studied him for a moment, something was off.

"Oh," he replied. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Please," she grinned. "Anything cold will do. Can you believe this heat?" She sat on a stool at the kitchen counter and watched him. His mood was obvious.

Harm reached across the counter and placed a tall glass of iced water in front of her, before taking his and leaning back against the sink. Mac took a long sip, her eyes never wandering far from him.

"What?" he spat when she put the glass down.

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering why his hostility was directed at her.

"Sorry, Mac … I'm not very good company, I apologise," he said, shaking his head.

"Want me to go out again?" she asked. Harm continued shaking his head, he wasn't in the mood for company but he didn't want to be alone either. "Sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "Unless …" his voice trailed.

"Unless?" she prompted, taking another sip of water.

"Unless you don't want to put up with me," he chuckled humourlessly.

"Oh, I've put up with you in worse moods," Mac said, taking her glass and moving around the counter to him.

She leaned back on the counter opposite of him, her posture a mirror image of his.

"Wanna tell me about it?" she asked, rolling the cold glass in her hands.

"Nope," he said, his eyes settling on her shoes.

"Are you sure, Harm? I might be able to help you?" she said quietly, trying to establish eye contact but his eyes wouldn't shift from the strappy tan sandals she was wearing. Harm just shook his head and gave a sort of grunt in reply. Mac hoisted herself up onto the bench and watched as his eyes followed her feet. Slowly she began to swing them and she grinned when she realised his eyes were following them.

"Harm?" she called gently. "Something wrong with my feet?"

"Um …ah, no," he stuttered, forcing himself to look up at her. "No."

"You seem preoccupied," she said, not adding by what.

"Sorry, Mac," he apologised. "I guess I do have a lot on my mind."

"And is one of those things my choice of nail polish?" she asked looking back down at her freshly painted toes.

"Um … no," he said unconvincingly. "But now that you mention it … they're very … pink."

"It's a new colour on the market," she replied, trying to stifle a smile.

"What's its name?" he asked, dragging his eyes up to meet hers, before taking a sip of water.

"Foot Fetish," she grinned.

"Really?" he choked, water spluttering out, splashing Mac.

"Well, it was a choice between 'Foot Fetish' and 'Pink Passion'," she said, wiping his water droplets from her face.

"That can't be the name, Mac," he said disbelievingly.

"Oh, it is," she replied. "Do you know 1.1 percent of the world's population admits to having a foot fetish?"

"Really?" he replied. "How would you know that?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how much I know, Flyboy." She slipped off the counter and took a couple of steps towards him, watching his blue eyes darken as she approached. Just as he thought she was going to walk into him, she stopped and reached around him, placing her glass on the sink.

She intentionally brushed her body along his arm as she moved back and grinned as she heard him catch his breath.

"It's so hot in here," she said, removing her white cotton over shirt to reveal a pale pink tank top. She wandered around the counter and placed it on the back of a chair. "What's up with the AC?" she asked, moving to the offending unit.

"I … don't know," Harm said, wondering whether the soft pink hugging her body had a name like the pink nail polish had.

Mac opened the flap on the front of the unit and fiddled with a few switches to no avail; she glanced to the electrical cord to the right and tugged it gently, the cord moving easily.

"Ever think of plugging it in, Flyboy?" she asked, crouching down and inserting the offending plug into the socket. The unit roared to life and Mac stood in front of it, allowing the chilled air to caress her body. She turned slowly and watched Harm's face as he scanned her body stopping on her chest; she was sure she heard him groan. She looked down and noticed the cool air had made her nipples strain against the fabric of her tank. She grinned.

"You're looking a bit hot and bothered there, Harm," she teased.

"Yeah, um, AC not working, yeah," he stumbled.

"It is now," Mac replied, taking his hands and standing him in front of it.

"It is now," he repeated, shaking his head and wondering what on earth had gotten into him.

"Harm?" she cooed as her hands left his and trailed up his arms before linking around his neck. "I think I like hot and bothered better."

"Um… Mac…?" No words would come as he watched her body inching towards his.

"Wouldn't you like to be hot and bothered? Just a little bit?" she asked, as she dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt.

"Um… Mac…?" he repeated, not sure of what she was doing … well, he knew what she was doing but was unsure of why … well, he knew why he just …._Shut up Rabb_! he admonished himself.

"So…" she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms allowing it to fall onto the floor.

"So…" he repeated, as his hands came down to circle her waist and hold her body close to his.

Mac leant forward and placed tender, soft kisses across his bare chest, her lips lingering longer over his heart. She could feel its rapid beating and hear his breathing becoming heavier. She ran her hands back up his chest before lifting them to his face, bringing it down to hers. Her lips trailed a line on hot kisses down his jaw to his chin and then up to his lips. Her tongue instantly seeking entrance to his mouth, something he quickly allowed. Harm's hands tangled through her hair, moving her head to the right and deepening the kiss to impossible levels. When Mac needed air she pulled back but it was only momentarily as Harm's lips reclaimed hers, one hand still in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist, holding her closer than ever.

Not being content with being in full body contact with him, Mac hooked her leg around him, grinning against his lips when he hoisted her up so she could wrap both legs around him to address the height issue they seemed to be having.

He took two steps before he stopped.

Mac pulled back, and studied his face. "Bedroom," she whispered as she raked her fingers through his hair eliciting a throaty groan from him in response.

"Bedroom," he managed.

She sighed deeply as she kissed him again and again and again. As Harm walked blindly towards his room, he kept her securely wrapped in his arms, hoping to get to his bed without tripping, falling or spoiling the moment in any way, shape or form.

He sighed in relief when he felt his mattress hit his knees He turned around and lowered himself onto it, Mac coming to sit in his lap. She allowed her legs to remain loosely around him as she pulled back and raked her fingers across his scalp.

"Wanna tell me about that mood?" she asked, as her right hand came down to caress his cheek. Harm tilted his head into her palm, comforted by her touch.

"Nah," he exhaled, trying to ignore the reasons behind his mood.

"You sure?" she asked as she raised his face so his eyes met hers. "I've been told I'm a good listener." He smiled and she smiled in response, loving the sparkle that reached his eyes. "I could help you."

Harm leant in and brushed his lips against hers. "You're doing wonders right now," he murmured against her lips, one hand gently cradling the back of her head while the other one was splayed across her back, supporting her.

Leaning back, Mac crossed her arms as her hands grabbed the hem of her tank, in one swift move the pink fabric was off and discarded somewhere near the foot of the bed. Harm placed tender kisses across the white lace bra which he found beneath, before reaching behind her and unclasping the hook. He ran his fingers back up to her shoulders and slowly pulled the straps down her arms, kissing both her breasts as they appeared from beneath the fabric.

Mac unwrapped her legs and climbed back off him, quickly undoing the button on her shorts and letting them drop to the floor. Harm hooked his fingers around the band of her white lace panties and edged them down, his hands caressing her legs on their journey down. When Mac stepped out of them, she took his hands and pulled him off the bed, her fingers quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his khaki shorts. With a swift motion, she took his shorts and boxers off in one movement and ran her hands back up his legs and around his waist when she was done.

"Now, where were we?" she whispered as she moved him backwards into the mattress, causing his knees to buckle and sitting him back on the bed. "About here," she added, as she climbed back onto his lap, her legs circling him once more.

"I believe you were closer," he whispered as he kissed her ear, his tongue briefly licking its shell before his teeth gently nibble on her lobe.

"Was I?" she murmured, her body arching at his right hand's steady massage of her thigh. "Let's fix that…" She inched forward, grinning as he moaned when her stomach pressed against his hardened length. "This better?" she asked, as her lips claimed his.

"Aha," he groaned, finding words difficult to utter with her tongue exploring his mouth.

Running both arms around her, he held her in place as he manoeuvred them both and pulled back the covers on the bed. Gently he placed her on the cool cotton sheets and hovered over her, taking a minute to gaze at the amazing body beneath his.

"God, you're so beautiful, Sarah," he said, his eyes locked onto hers. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yeah, baby, I do … you tell me every day … several times … and I never get tired of hearing it," she whispered, her words interrupted by the kisses she was placing on him.

"I'm glad … because I'm never going to stop," he added, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I love you too, Harm," she said, reaching up to claim his lips once more.

"I know you do," he replied but there was something in his tone which made her stop.

"I do, baby, I really do," she urged. He nodded but his eyes weren't agreeing. She tried to figure it out, something difficult to do given their current physical situation.

Harm leant down to kiss her but Mac scooted across, and sat up on the bed, surprising him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling on the bed beside her.

"I just get the feeling you really don't believe me," she said, dropping her head to hide the tears which were gathering.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" he asked, pulling her to him and raising her face to his. "I know you love me." He kissed her forehead and then the tears which had threatened, escaped.

"You didn't sound so sure," she said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder as he moved her into his lap.

"I'm sorry, babe," he whispered, kissing her nose. "It's the mood I'm in," he admitted.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for some answers.

"You'll think it's stupid," he whispered, dropping his head against hers.

"No, I won't," she replied.

Harm sighed deeply, his breath blowing Mac's hair as he exhaled. "Is it bad?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," Harm admitted. "You tell me."

Mac's puzzled face looked up at him. "Tell you what?"

"I thought we were going to make any career decisions together," he said, holding her to him when she tried to move.

"What makes you think that's changed?" she asked.

"I went into Cresswell's office and there was a leave request on his desk, one with a note that said, 'Colonel MacKenzie, leave approved as requested'," Harm said, moving one hand to cradle her face.

"Oh," Mac replied. "I see. So you thought I'd gone to Cresswell behind your back?"

"I thought you had and … hang on, did you go to Cresswell or not?" Harm asked.

"I went to Cresswell," she replied, a defiant look in her eyes.

"Didn't you think you should have talked to me first?" he asked, hurt.

"Not really … I didn't think the time was right …" Mac replied.

"Why not?" Harm tried to extricate himself from her but she wouldn't let go.

"Because it was part of a plan I had," she replied, moving with him as he tried to get up. His movements left her kneeling up on the bed, her hands still joined around his neck.

"Yeah, obviously a plan which didn't include me," Harm retorted. Reaching back he pried her fingers apart and stormed into the bathroom. By the time he'd calmed himself he returned to the bedroom to find Mac and her clothes gone. On her pillow was a note hastily scrawled on a business envelope… _My plan was to surprise you … guess it was a stupid plan. _

Harm opened the envelope and was swept away by what he found, a sonagram, he stared at it and Mac's small writing in the corner caught his eye… MacKenzie-Rabb, eleven weeks. He looked at the picture again, although he couldn't quite identify it, he knew he was looking at his child, their child. Before long, a huge grin broke out as he realised he was going to be a daddy … he and Mac were going to be parents … Mac … the woman who had said yes to his marriage proposal three months ago. Mac … the woman who was going to marry him at Christmas … Mac … the woman who was … where was she?

Quickly he threw on the first clothes he saw and raced out of the apartment, only making it to the stairwell before he found her. Mac was sitting huddled on the second step, her eyes red rimmed, her face tear stained as she looked up at him. Not knowing if there were any words in the English language to express his joy at her news or his pain at upsetting her so much he sat down beside her and held his arms out. Slowly she shuffled over to him and into his arms.

"Surprise," she said weakly, her tears falling again, this time her tears had company, his.

"I'm so sorry, Mac," he whispered, leaning into kiss her head. "It was a beautiful plan … I'm just so stupid … I should have trusted you …" He kissed her head again and again until she finally looked up at him and sighed deeply.

Mac raised her hand to his face and wiped away his tears. "Yes, you should have, Harm."

"I'm so sorry, Mac," he repeated.

"You already said that," she smiled.

"I just feel I need to keep apologising…" he said.

"Tell you what," she said, trying to remember this was meant to be a happy occasion. "Let's go back twenty minutes, to when we were both naked in bed and have a do over."

Harm grinned, scooping her up and carrying her back, not wanting to waste a moment, in case she changed her mind.

Stripped naked once more, Harm sitting on the bed, Mac in his lap, her legs draped around him, her hands resting on his shoulders. Tenderly Harm leant in and brushed his lips against hers.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, wanting to give her the chance to 'break' her news the way she had planned.

"Pretty good, yours?" she asked, returning his kiss.

"Very quiet," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Well, I saw Cresswell about taking some leave," she said, kissing down his neck and across his shoulder.

"Leave? Why?" he asked, pulling back from her, wanting to see her eyes.

"I uncovered some evidence which changes things for me … for us…" she said, a gleam in her eyes.

"And what evidence would that be?" he asked, his eyes reflecting the joy he was already experiencing.

"This…" She picked up the envelope from the bed and opened it, carefully drawing out the picture.

"And what's this?" he asked, studying the dark image in front of him.

"This … is our baby," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Our baby," she repeated again.

"Our baby," he mouthed and she nodded. And although he already knew what would be said, nothing could prepare him for the overwhelming sense of love and joy which flooded through him at her words.

"Surprise!" she whispered.

"Do you know just how much I love you, Sarah MacKenzie – Rabb to be?" he asked.

"Yeah, about as much as I love you, Harm," she replied, their earlier difference forgotten for now.

"We have our little miracle," he said, placing his palm on her abdomen and rubbing it gently.

"We do … Are you happy?" she asked looking deep into his blue eyes.

"Absolutely ecstatic," he replied, returning her intense gaze. He moved in to kiss her but she stopped him, her hand pressed on his chest. "What?" he asked softly.

"Um…" she hesitated.

"Am I forgiven for my mood and ruining your amazing surprise?" he asked.

She shook her head as her fingers raked through his hair.

"No?" he questioned.

"Yes, you are forgiven … for your mood … I guess I can understand how you felt … I would have probably been damn annoyed at you if the situation was reversed," she said.

"And the latter part?" he whispered, almost afraid to ask.

"You ruined part of my surprise, which I'll make you pay for later, but not all of it …" she said.

"There's more?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is, daddy," she said, kissing him again, deeply.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly pulling back.

Mac reached into the envelope and pulled out another picture, one which was clearer than the first.

"What am I looking at?" he finally asked.

"Well…" She repositioned herself to be sitting in lap, both legs draped over his right leg. "This is an arm…" she pointed as she spoke. "And this is an arm … this is a leg and this is another leg …this is a head and this is an arm and this is …"

"You're as bad as me, Mac, that's three arms you've mentioned," he chuckled, kissing her temple.

"I know … and there's another leg and another arm …" She watched the realisation dawn on him.

"Twins?" he asked, his eyes darting from the picture, to Mac's eyes, to her belly.

"Twins," she confirmed, her eyes locking with his.

"Wow!" he said.

"Wow!" she echoed.

With Harm seemingly stunned by her most recent news, Mac decided to take matters into her own hands. She pushed him down onto the mattress, before lying on top of him.

"So you know what this means, Flyboy?" she murmured as she kissed his chest above his heart.

"What?" he mumbled.

"We need to celebrate," she cooed, pulling herself up his body, the friction making him groan. "Twice!"

With an effortless motion, Harm rolled them over and once again was positioned over her.

"I love you, mommy," he said

"Love you, daddy," she cooed.

Ever so slowly, Harm connected them intimately, his eyes never daring to move from her face, lest this be a dream. He gently moved into her, filling her completely and allowing her time to adjust to his presence. When she was ready he withdrew to the tip, ignoring Mac's hands on his butt urging him to stay in place. Painstakingly slowly, he thrust back into, taking the opportunity to kiss her, smiling against her lips when she groaned into his mouth.

At Mac's insistence he picked up the speed, never able to resist her demands when it came to the bedroom. Harm moaned loudly as he felt her legs lock around him, forcing him to go deeper and deeper. It was then all thought of being gentle disappeared as his body seemed to go into overdrive of its own accord. Knowing he was going to come whether she was ready or not, Mac bit down hard on his bottom lip, giving him something else to think of momentarily as she writhed violently beneath him bringing herself to the brink.

"Love you, Harm," she gasped as he powered into her again and again, sending her into an orgasmic induced convulsion, which in turn sent him over the edge, his seed emptying into her, sending a warm wave through her.

"Love you," he said breathlessly, collapsing onto her spent.

Before long, Mac kissed his head again and ran her hand up to his chin, drawing it up and gazing into his azure eyes, his pupils still dilated. "That's one," she murmured as he rolled them over so she was atop him.

"One?" he questioned as she kissed his chest over his heart.

"One celebration," she clarified, moving her lips up his chest and to his neck.

"And one great celebration it was," he replied, kissing the side of her head.

"So, when you're ready for number two, let me know," she whispered, writhing on top of him, bringing herself up to be face to face with him.

"Number two?" he asked.

"Gotta celebrate twice – for twins. It's the law," she smirked.

"Shame it's not triplets then," he murmured, gently thrusting up, letting her know it wouldn't be long before they could celebrate again.

On that hot summer night, they continued to celebrate the love they shared and the new lives they had created. In doing so, a new definition for the word heat was crafted. No longer would being hot and bothered be associated with Mother Nature but with the effect they had on each other, through their actions and through their words. As dawn broke and they finally lay satiated, in their love induced daze, summer had never been better, life had never been better.


End file.
